


A call from the sea

by SageGreenSensei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Older Armin Arlert, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageGreenSensei/pseuds/SageGreenSensei
Summary: The Titans have all been killed outside the walls of Shiganshina and the ocean is finally free to venture. Being a newly recruited scout, you visit occasionally, exploring your life long dream after years of ponder. The world is much bigger than it once seemed. Especially, after meeting a certain altruistic cadet.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Introduction

Two weeks ago you had ventured off to find some peace; the ocean providing you with the best solution. The small, wet pebbles that lined the beach sparkled in the lingering light of sunset. The water was almost still, small waves occasionally hit the beach with little force. You had reached down to pick one up, running your thumb over its smooth surface. Swinging your arm back, you had flicked your wrist, watching the small pebble skip across the surface of the sea.

The ocean breeze had whispered like a lover, placing salty kisses on your cheek and tousling your hair. With closed eyes and a soft smile, you reached out to the playful air with fingers spread out like the starfish ahead of you, reminding yourself that you had made it. Safe and sound. Finally.

That wasn’t exactly the case today.

The blaring of the wind and blasting of the rain remained constant- pushing you off your footing as you stumbled across the boardwalk, gingerly backing away from the edge before the fury of the sea enveloped you whole.

You were the only individual at the beach today- the weather clearly indicating why. The rain spitting down is bitter, like ice-silver bullets of spite. Gashing and gouging at every living thing. Antiquated members of the nearby forest collapsed; waves vigorously convulsed; eagles screeched and quailed above you , frantically searching for shelter as you stood. Crouched over and eyes ablaze with ardent resolve: your obstinacy led you to stay and watch. Watch as you came to a realisation that you were wrong. Yes, completely wrong. For you were, in fact, not the only deranged soul who had actually ventured out to this chaotic locus.

A familiar boy. Further along the boardwalk a few metres away from you, also squinting across the raging sea just as you did with a lifted hand protecting his eyes. 

How incredulous it must have looked. Two people, with not a hat, coat or any form of protection in sight, standing- no , embracing- the storm at hand. How ludicrous did you seem? How stupid must you both be to stand and stare? To stay just to feel an ounce; an inkling of something, anything, that could melt the numbness that you felt from this outstretched, excruciating road that you had deemed as life.

Was he thinking the same? You struggled to turn as you squinted towards the fair blond, completely oblivious to the fact that he, most likely, was.

For he too was staring...

Back at you.


	2. Chapter 2

“Get up! All the potatoes are gonna be devoured before we even get there!”

The cry of desperation was enough to startle you from your nap, slowing inching up, and squinting towards the direction of the intruder.

“Yeah, I doubt there’s anyone that can gobble them down faster than you, you monster”, you mumbled.

While tugging her boots on with a childish pout, she retorted, “Just get dressed quickly! Otherwise I won’t leave you a seat with him!” Throwing a mischievous wink your way she bolted out of the quaint room.

“OI! GET BACK HERE YOU POTATO!”. Giggles bounced off the walls of the corridor and, just like that, she was out of there. Sasha had always been one for teasing and at times you had rightfully felt to give her a piece of your mind. But it was always with good intent- you needed it. Everyone did. Living in a merciless world like this, humour could certainly lighten the mood. Besides you couldn’t possibly raise your voice to a superior, only being a new recruit after all. It wasn’t proper. It wasn’t you.

The light of spring flooded the room accompanied with a crisp breeze that had been emitted through the open window. Groggily trudging to it, you leaned and stared out; it was certainly picturesque today. Butterflies and pollen flew through the garden as the lush trees covered the landscape with a flourish of warm colors. Daisy yellow, sunset orange, and apple red swirled together as the wind ruffled the leaves. Idyllic. A little much so. Almost making you forget the cruelty that the universe had thrusted upon all those living within these damned walls.

Almost.

Completely clad, you headed for the dining hall where lunch would be prepared. Most likely, you will have missed out on all the ‘heavenly food’ that the hall may have provided. Uniform, if you could even call it that, was simple today: a long sleeve with basic trousers. You opted for the luxury of wearing the special ones today: cashmere. Definitely an eye catcher as it was very hard to find certain materials like this in the marketplace earlier in your life. But thanks to recent events, the world has begun to be more open to trade. Well, more open to everything really. 

After the final battle at Shiganshina, the outside of the walls has become completely eradicated of Titans. They are no longer a threat to humanity. For now.

Simply because a new enemy has taken their place: Marleyans. Or so you had been informed. 

Outsiders, however, have already made contact with the government of Paradis; a plan was to be formed with the special support of new technology and amelioration. Hope grew ever so brighter for the future that you had hoped was stored for humanity.

New recruits, such as yourself, could only get hands on military confidentiality if you resided within the highest ranks of the scouts; you, luckily being one of the most gifted. For you, too, had risen in the ranks after a quick period of training, already commended by a top soldier whom you had oh so often admired: Armin Arlert.

To say it made you proud was an understatement. The flush that had bloomed upon your cheeks sent an electrified wave of ardency down to the base of your stomach; swelling with felicity. The way your knees had buckled at the melody of the said comment was enough to make you collapse and fall. For you were not in need of any indestructible object to make a strong, soldier like yourself fall-just a certain blond, courteous soldier. You were down, and it was  bad.  So bad that it had been causing you to frequently be distracted by the most cretinous of things. 

A week ago, arm wrestling with Connie had been all fun in games just before  he  walked in. Connie had unexpectedly managed to slam down your wrist, resulting in injury simply because of your lack of attention. Lack of focus. Oh, it was almost hilarious to see how oblivious he was to the way he caused you to do the most humiliating of things. The next day, Mikasa had offered to bandage your wrist after eventually placating Connie of his unending guilt and continuous apologies. You were ready to accept, just when  he  conveniently dropped in to check on you. 

A knock sounded from the ajar door. “I feel as though it would only be proper if I were to be the one to do it,” he softly announced. “It was I who distracted you after all...” He tilted his head down in guileless shame.

As a colour you had disliked seeing on his countenance, you immediately erupted, “It’s fine! You’re all making it seem like a big deal-it’s already fully healed see?”Mikasa gave a swift flick to said place and you instinctively yelped. She raised an eyebrow and shared a look of concern with the fellow soldier. 

“Alright, maybe it needs a bit more time...”, you muttered. “But, the previous statement still stands. I can function properly without the need of anyone trying to help me”. 

Mikasa had simply shook her head as she walked out of the room, uttering something to Armin just before she left. He stood there with a bitter smile and even sweeter eyes. An expression you wished to gaze at eternally. 

Gradually making his way towards the small bed, he proclaimed, “I’m aware that being independent is in your nature... Admirably so”, he expressed. “However, even the strongest of soldiers deserve the most special attention and care-no matter how much they deem it to be unnecessary.” 

He gently began to unwrap the bandage as he sat but your side. This was him.  The  Armin Arlert. The soldier that almost once was. That became something much more: the colossal titan’s host. 

It was ironic how such a tender being was capable of such intimate motions and sentiment. Despite his ascendancy of such a great, domineering creature. The exact creature that had annihilated millions of homes and families and that had caused war to break out.

_Huh, how poetic._

It’s a peculiar and very particular thing, the way one can fall into such a dreadful downward spiral when senses finally catch up to the present, just as easily as one can fall into it when dwelling in the past.

“What’s with that smile?”

Before you even realised, a new bandage was already neatly applied. A crimson tinge skimmed your neck as you attempted to rub your palms together. 

“Oh, just daydreaming. I haven’t exactly been very focused these past few weeks.”

_ Look anywhere but his eyes. Just not those eyes.  _

Softly, a hand was meticulously placed upon your bandaged own.

“You can tell me. I promise I’ll listen.” The utter grace and compassion that swam deep in his eyes convulsed you with the strong desire to gaze fondly upon his countenance. 

_Oh no._

You fell right into the abyss. Exactly what you didn’t want. Or rather  _shouldn’t_ want. 


	3. Chapter 3

You finally arrived at the dining hall. Choruses of utensils chattered as a buzz of discordant confabulations echoed throughout the place. A familiar, brunette waved from a table, calling you over.

You strolled over with as much composure as you could muster. You didn’t think Sasha was actually being serious when she said she had saved a seat next to him. 

_Let the ignominy begin._

“ What took you so long?” 

“Listen”, you started, “just because you wake up looking like a model doesn’t mean we all do”.

Jean reddened at that. Of course he did, you knew exactly how each member of the scouts functioned and what would truly get through to them- especially how to shut them up. That’s one of the reasons why you’re such a competent soldier; your level of astute observation was distinguished amongst the scouts.

Or so you had thought.

“Heh, I- um....whatever.” Jean just rolled his eyes in agitation. It was quite ironic how often he would go around puffed chest and all, boosting his own ego, but as soon as the sentiment was reciprocated, he’d turn more crimson than any farm vegetable you had ever encountered.

You sat opposite him, turning to your roommate on the right who was already stuffing her face in today’s lunch meal. “My schedule’s clear for the day- how’s yours?” you asked. 

Through garbled words you detected, “Same! I think the higher ups are finally allowing us to rest for today after everything we’ve done!” 

After a sip of water she muttered, “Its the least they could offer, I mean, c’mon! All our days consist of continuous meetings and practicals, and I don’t know about you guys but I’m getting tired of it.” 

The entire table grumbled in agreement. It was getting tiresome- everyone needed a rest.

A low voice spoke up, “It doesn’t matter if you get tired. We’re soldiers- this is what we signed up for.” A chorus of sighs winded across the table. “The work doesn’t end till the world sees how much they’ve been taking advantage of us over the last century!” He slammed his fist on the table, rattling the utensils as everyone’s head turned to him.

Silence. 

_Boy, he sure knows how to flip the room_.

“Relax Eren. We’ll get there eventually.” Mikasa assured.

It was always her who spoke up against him. Simply because no one else had the ability to mollify Eren like she did. Or the balls. She was definitely a figure you’ve always looked up to, especially during training. You aimed to fight like her; formidable and untrammelled. 

“Yeah, Mikasa’s right Eren. Besides look around...everyone’s literally exhausted.” Jean inputted. 

It must have worked because once he said that, Eren swiftly surveyed the room with a glance and continued to eat in silence. 

_Thank god_.

Everyone continued to eat as Sasha decided to magnanimously share with you. A miraculous achievement really. 

Breaking the silence, Armin questioned, “So, how’s your wrist?” 

You turned a little too quickly to his direction, your immediate left, and stared for a good few moments before responding, “It’s fine now. Thank you.” you nodded with a small smile.

You were both internally aware he wasn’t just referring to your wrist. Last week when he had generously aided you, he also conversed with you deeply, just as he had promised, about the excuse you had used for your lack of focus.

“I hope you decide to relax for the rest of the day. It would all do us some good...and don’t even try to touch the training gear!” he exclaimed.

A cacophony of laughter burst through. Yes, it was true. You were notorious for the constant efforts you put into your vigorous training, daily. There was always a way to better yourself. To become stronger. And embarrassingly, everyone was aware.

You chuckled. “I can’t promise you that. You know I-“

“GOSH! WOULD YOU JUST SIT DOWN AND RELAX FOR ONE DAMN MINUTE!” 

Turning to Connie you raised a brow.

“Even mikasa is chilling today- she didn’t even do her morning workout!” he explained.

Simultaneously Jean and Eren swivelled and glared at Connie. You swore if looks could kill, Connie would be derailed, slaughtered and incinerated by now. 

“And how exactly,” interrogated Jean, “would you know that, Connie?”

“Eh?”

“...”

“Eh?”

A more than excruciating silence eluded the table.

The warrior herself decided to input, “You guys keep getting more ridiculous by the day.” She shook her head, got up and retrieved her and Eren’s plate with her (of course). “Come on Eren, the horses aren’t going to be fed themselves.”

And so he did along with everyone else. They all got up to go do their respective duties. It was true that today was a day off, but there were still certain things that needed to be tended to; the stables,for example, and so on. Besides, all the activities were a great way to get your mind off of things. The domestic life was certainly something you could get used to.

You left to complete your own allocated task: restocking the basement. There were numerous, new arriving groceries that needed putting away and you left to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

Ambling through the halls, you watched as the soft, afternoon light filtered through the nearby windows, accompanied by the occasional gust of wind. You walked with purpose towards the destination at hand: the basement. There should already have been a load of packaged crates ready outside the door of said location. Reaching there, your assumption was proven correct. 

You squatted down to each of the few, wooden crates to check their contents. They had been filled to the brim with a great variety of vegetables, fruits, wines and other sources of delicious sustenance. Your lips curved upwards as you mused, “Oh, we’re definitely gonna be feasting soon.”

As the excitement and giddiness exploded like fireworks within you, you quickly lifted two crates at a time and made your way towards the descending staircase, wanting to get the job done as soon as possible so that you could sneakily inform the others of the impending event. Yes, it was infantile, but after months of laborious efforts, who wouldn’t be excited to have their stomachs full to satiety with succulent delicacies? 

_Especially, Niccolo’s cooking. No one can resist that genius’ creations._

And so, you swiftly ascended the staircase again with the a profound determination to complete the task flawlessly. Each type of grocery had to be put on a certain shelf, in a certain rack so that the cooks could find what they required more easily. You continued the task meticulously in silent concentration. You could’ve sworn that you had never been this focused- not even for the duration of your training. And that was  _harsh_.

The silence was pleasant, tranquil even, as you slotted a wine bottle in it’s allocated position. But, unfortunately, the silence didn’t last long.

Light, but audible footsteps treaded on the first few steps of the staircase, instantly making you freeze. 

You name was called out by a dulcet voice as it continued, “ Is that you? I’ve been informed that you’d been assigned the role of re- stocking the groceries?” 

You released the tension in your shoulders as you sighed, “Yeah, I’ve still got a few more crates to go. Do you need anything?”. 

The footsteps continued to get louder until a shadow finally formed next to you. He lit up a torch with a nearby match that had been sitting on a ledge, as he started, “why are you working in the dark? Actually, no, it doesn’t matter- ” he paused before questioning, “would you like any help? I’ve finished my task and I thought it would only be considerate...” he trailed off, looking sheepishly at the floor. 

The room started to glow with dim, orange lighting as, one by one, each torch that hung on the walls lit up consecutively- a technological addition you could thank the outsiders for.

You were now fully facing him and responded, “Sure. The more, the merrier right?” You offered a small smile.

Upon returning it with more than needed enthusiasm, he answered , “Absolutely!”

Subsequently, you two had continued to work in surprisingly, comfortable silence while putting the grocers away. Secretly thankful for Armin’s visit, you found it pleasant being with him  alone. You had discovered that his presence had radiated a sort of warmth in which you couldn’t place. A warmth that had held you close and hugged you delicately as you could sink deep into it’s comfort. Gently releasing all,and any, worries you had previously held of this rapacious world. It was tranquil. Pure bliss. And most tragic of all, he didn’t even realise it.

You concluded that there were various qualities of which Armin possessed that you had admired greatly. He was courteous, compassionate and deferential, but also wilful, astute and perspicacious. Traits many had commended him upon. All qualities that had shot straight to your heart. 

But more importantly, what truly made you venerate this soldier was his profound willingness to learn and completely comprehend what or why people felt and saw things a certain way. To truly and genuinely question why numerous perceptions had been formed by different people. His philosophical outlook on life and scholarly mindset towards everything had inspired you tremendously to follow in pursuit. For, by nature, he was not an eristic individual, but rather a peaceful soul; always willing to find some sort of solution to any conflict. It would be deceitful to say you were not captivated by this ability. 

And so, you continued to put away the produce as you heart ached unrequitedly; pining over the brilliance of this single individual: Armin.

The air of contemplation had been cut off as he dusted his hands together and announced, “That should be all for today. Seemingly as we’ve finished early, would you like to, perhaps...” he avoided contact with you as you provided him your undivided attention, his eyes trailing everywhere but your face. You repeated, “perhaps?” and raised a questioning eyebrow, tilting your head as your hands interlocked behind you.

“Perhaps, you would like to accompany me outside! The sun is soon to set and I just thought it would be nice for you to take a stroll, maybe. Especially since you last informed me of your sleeping problem”.

Ah, yes. The sleeping problem. That was the sorry excuse you had whipped up when he conversed with you previously about why you had been ‘unfocused’ for the past few weeks.

“And how exactly is looking at the pretty sunset going to make me knock out cold?” You joked.

He chuckled before replying, “It’s not just the sunset- you’ll be rambling! An activity that easily allows for peace of mind when needed. You see, the sunset is only a convenient setting in which...“ he continued to ‘ramble’ as you stared fondly at the taller boy. You found yourself admiring the way he spoke passionately about the trivial subject, as if it were the most brilliant, ingenious thing he had ever stumbled upon. It was honestly adorable. 

“That’s why,” he concluded, “I think it would be amazing if we both went out together!” He beamed.

Immediately both of you flushed. As his ears reddened, he spoke, “well, uh, what I mean is- not exactly what I said, um ....wait no, I-“ he started to gesticulate frantically and turned the conversation into a performance as you idly observed with a lopsided grin.

Not being able to contain yourself you giggled, then proceeded to say , “I don’t mind. Come on.” Throwing a cheeky wink his way you proceeded to ascend the staircase, him following in pursuit.

Upon entering the stables, you both gave a wave to Mikasa and Eren. Mikasa offering a small smile and Eren- well...not. He still seemed to be in a grumpy mood. Well, to be frank, he was always grumpy; ever since you joined the scouts that was just his attitude. Permanent. He simply glanced over at you both, then continued brushing the mane of Apollo- Levi’s stallion.

You’ve always admired the dark, metallic sheen of the majestic horse. It certainly suited the Captain: powerful, authoritative and clean. Squeaky clean. Mikasa ensured that, as she dumped a bucket full of water over the creatures tail, startling it a little as it allowed the Ackerman to continue her job.

Not wanting to disturb them, the both of you ventured towards the forest a few miles ahead. You supposed ‘rambling’ could do you some good. 

Especially, with a certain someone.


	5. Chapter 5

You and Armin rambled further on until you both reached the forest. Taking in the serene surroundings, you ceased walking and closed your eyes. 

Large members of the forest towered above you, as twigs and foliage crunched below. Birds tweeted and chirped nearby, singing the sweet melody of the forest which you had felt obliged to listen to. You shivered to a sudden burst of wind that gust past you, deciphering a distant bubbling and lapping sound; churning and babbling liquid being splashed against several pebbles.

_A river stream. Close._

Languidly lifting your eyelids, you pivoted to Armin who appeared to be engaged with the interaction of two squirrels. Each quarrelling about a- presumed-acorn. The pure mirth that danced in his eyes may as well have tricked you into believing he was no longer an experienced soldier,but rather, a toddler. He squatted close to the two in discretion, putting all the stealth training he had, to use. His eyebrows furrowed as his lips slightly parted, completely immersed in whatever was going on between the two creatures. 

“Interesting, huh?” You joked as you placed your hands on your hips. Not intending to embarrass him but perhaps try to understand what may be going on within that wonderful mind of his. 

Rapidly his head turned and he rocketed up, almost tripping in the process. A flush crept across his cheeks as he stuttered, “Sorry? I...” sheepishly, his eyes trailed across the forest floor, “I just thought you were, well....relaxing?” His shoulders shrugged as he said , “Just wanted to give you some personal space is all.” You resisted the strong urge to poke some more fun at him (just to see if his face could go any brighter) but slowly, a corner of his mouth quirked up. 

_Ah, yes. The dorky smile. The perfect tool of persuasion. I see what you’re doing there, Armin, and it isn’t so subtle._

You returned the smile and said, “If that was the case I wouldn’t be here with you.”

The gap between you both closed as you reached your hand out to him. Offering an opportunity. Maybe a cheeky one at that. One eyebrow quirked with confusion as he stared at the open palm. 

Grinning, you explained, “I hear a river nearby. On a sunny day like this, it would only be a waste if we didn’t check it out- imagine how beautiful it must look in this sunlight! Come on!” You tugged at his hand urgently and led him to the said noise, trailing him behind you. 

He exclaimed, “Hold on! I don’t even hear it- are you sure you’re going in the right direction?” 

You playfully rolled your eyes and replied, “Yup. It’s close by-trust me.” You gave him a side glance and winked as a smile crept up your face once turning back around. Oblivious to you, his smile was returned ten times bigger as he followed. 

Webs, stones and leaves whirred past the both of you whilst making your way to the stream. The air suddenly became much warmer and crisp as the trees above started to part sideways- the river becoming clearer up ahead. You decided to run for the last few metres, making Armin yelp as he was helplessly dragged along.

Both panting, you arrived. You let go of Armin’s hand as he tried to catch his breath, hands pressed on knees as he bent over. Indifferent, you stared out in admiration. There simply wasn’t a more beautiful view than this. 

“Hanging....around....with Sasha must have,” he heaved as he struggled to finish “def-definitely had an effect on you.” His breaths were long and laboured.

You turned to him, anticipating an elaboration. He looked up with one eye and held up an index finger indicating to wait. Taking a few more short breaths, he continued, “How could you possibly have heard this,” he gestured to the river, “from that far away?” 

You registered what he meant by the mention of your roommate, then threw back your head and laughed. You guessed being with her most of the time would definitely have an affect on anyone, knowing her personality. Always the optimistic, ravenous one; a person of her nature simply couldn’t be dismissed. 

However, that didn’t mean her sensory skills had somehow magically managed to transfer to you.

Wiping your tears, you smiled, “ Oh, yeah- One  _hundred_ percent. In fact, my appetite feels as though it may have already monstrously increased .” You dramatically shook your head and patted your stomach. “How about we munch on those pieces of bark?” You pointed at a few, “or perhaps drink from the fountain of youth?” You then switched to point at the river.

Suddenly, everything around you became much more vivid. 

The flush grass and clear sky;the soft clouds puffing in their sloth-like movements. Vivacious butterflies and birdsong, all delicately fluttering against the wind. Even the minuscule chirp of crickets, hiding away in all their secrecy. You envied them. The simplicity of nature. To sit, enjoy and do just that. To live and genuinely love.To be in control of everything your life stores, everyday being a new experience to digest, as you happily supported nature beside you for the rest of your life.

God, it all sounds too much to ask for, but then you realise it’s here. And has been all along. You just weren’t blessed enough to receive it. Or rather,  _perceive_ it. For there are many things in your life that you are, indeed, thankful for. Your greatest piece of evidence standing next to you. But, it just seemed far too impossible for the life you currently led.

All too impossible for a soldier of war.

The blond figure beside you watched, as you softly gazed into the aquamarine stream ahead. Eyes fixated on it’s movement. He pondered; even in all it’s serenity, the river could not possibly retain such a look of sublimity. It was something you had mastered in Armin’s eyes. The planes of your face had stilled as the reflection of the sunset started to glimmer off the river surface, glowing onto you. The warm tones accentuated your contemplative countenance and formed sharp shadows. Shadows that had deepened the envy in your eyes and gave meaning to your wonder. 

What if he were to say he admired it? Wanted it? Would it be a crime? It can’t possibly be; one cannot control their heart’s desires....but what if they were wrong desires? The sort that wouldn’t be accepted by the admirer or the admired? That would be rejected then pushed further and further away into the depths of an occupied, guilty mind?

See, the thing is, Armin’s own desires were painted in shades of guilt and yearning. But if it meant staying like that- having the blessing of observing such a beauty alone-  he would don the hues in style .

Ever since you joined the survey corps and climbed your way up the ranks, he had seen how powerful you truly were. He had seen you struggle and fall, get up and run , just to do the same for months on end. You were eager to train your body and mind. Physicality and soul. Often finding you in the library or local bookstore indulging in new pieces of knowledge each day. Or even in the training camps, sweating away as you grew stronger. There was always something you occupied yourself with to become better.

But, right then and there, all Armin saw was vulnerability. Vulnerability and exhaustion. You eyes drew weary as you rubbed them and turned back to Armin, only to find him fondly gazing at you. His eyes were softer than before-  _if that were even possible._

You yawned and stretched before asking, “Should we head back?”

A pause.

“How about we stay a little longer?” he looked up at the sky, “just until it completely sets.”

You smiled and lowered yourself onto the floor, cross-legged and began to watch upwards, your expression still prevalent.

Scooting closer, he sat beside you and stared upwards, knees almost brushing against yours as you watched the warm, curve of the sun dip into the shoulders of the strong mountains ahead. Just as you did...

Upon Armin’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfic! It’s a lot of experimentation with descriptions and dialogue! (It was actually a request from someone that I’ve been procrastinating to get started on...) Enjoy! :)


End file.
